Garden of Bones
by midnightstaaarlight
Summary: She gets dragged and thrown in front of the dais of the Great Hall. Her breathing is heavy and her knees hurt from the impact. She wants to scream and cry and make Kenny hurt but she is just a girl, unversed in the art of violence.


**A/N:** My work for Rivetra Week 2015.

Prompts used: First aid and crossover.

title stolen from the title of the fourth episode in the second season of game of thrones where i drew the inspiration of this fic from.

In this short fic, Kenny is the same age as Petra, about 15, and Levi is 5-8 years older than them. Happy reading! :D

* * *

She gets dragged and thrown in front of the dais of the Great Hall. Her breathing is heavy and her knees hurt from the impact. She wants to scream and cry and make Kenny hurt but she is just a girl, unversed in the art of violence.

"You are here today to answer for your brother's latest acts of treason," heralds the wrinkled old man standing beside the throne where the King is seated.

She looks up and tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

The King stands and rests the tip of his sword at the base of Lady Petra's neck, gasps and whispers are heard amongst the people in the hall.

The girl sucks in a breath as the King presses his sword and it draws blood.

"You Grace,_ please_, I had no part in whatever my traitor brother had done," she sobs and cringes as the King withdraws his sword and sits back on the , I had no part in whatever my traitor brother had done," she sobs and cringes as the King withdraws his sword and sits back on the throne.

"Ser Hanji! Tell us what all what her brother has done."

Ser Hanji clears their throat, "Her brother and his army butchered thousands of unsuspecting Ackerman men near the Banks of the Trident. A survivor arrived yesterday and said that the Northerners ate the bodies of the men they've killed."

_"How vile!"_

_"How can you let a Northern girl be in our midst?"_

_"She'll kill us in our sleep and have us for supper!"_

_"Kill her, I say!"_

Came the cries of the people around her.

_No, it's not true! My brother would never! Kenny and his stupid House lies!_

She wanted to scream at them and tell them that her brother is coming. She would be free from this hell once and for all and she would kill the evil King herself.

But you must wait and you must endure, Petra. Be brave.

The King stands and raises his hands to silence the crowd, "But my advisers insist on keeping you alive. Stand."

She stands.

"Mike!" the King calls one of the White Cloaks and sits down on the throne.

"Leave her face. I like her pretty."

Ser Mike walks over to her and whispers, "Apologies, my lady."

He lightly hits her with his sword at the back of her thighs so as not to hurt her any further.

"Hit harder you fool! I want to see blood!" Kenny screams on top of his throne.

"No, _please!_ I will do whatever you want! _Please_ don't hurt me!"

Ser Mike closes his eyes and swings his sword. The girl cries out as steel comes in contact with her thigh and she crashes to the stone floor once more The edge of the blade must have sliced open her flesh for a crimson flower started blossoming through the silk of her gown.

The King stands, excitement in his eyes, "I think my lady is overdressed. Unburden her."

"No, please!" Petra cries and tries to crawl away.

Mike bends and whispers _forgive me, my lady_ before tearing over her gown. She sobs and heaves and tries desperately to cover herself.

_"That's enough!"_ Ser Levi shouts over the cries of Lady Petra and the laughter of his cousin.

If looks could kill, Levi would have been by now, "What did you say, dear cousin?"

"Look at her! She's had enough!" He answers him, never tearing his eyes away from the poor broken almost-naked girl on the cold stone floor.

Kenny grunts and sits back down on his throne, "Fine. Take her away from my sight, Levi."

Levi removes his cloak and drapes it over her. He places his left hand under her knees and his right around her back, just under her arms and carries her to her room.

She is shaking in his arms and her tears trickle down his breastplate, "Shh, you're alright now. You're safe."

He sets her down on her bed and kneels in front of her, asking her if he can lift her tattered skirt to tend at the wound. She nods and he orders the servants to boil wine and for straps of clean cloth.

She winces when he cleans the scarred flesh of her thigh and bites down a scream when he poured boiled wine to disinfect the wound.

She yelps when he rubs ointment on the cut, "It stings."

He tells her to withstand the pain, "It'll make the cut heal faster."

He wraps the cloth around her thigh and cleans the one at the base of her throat as well. When finished, he starts to make his leave but she stops him.

"Thank you, ser." She gives him a small smile and he closes her door, bidding her a good rest.


End file.
